The conventional method of attaching legs to table tops is to employ permanent methods such as glue, dowels, screws, or brackets. It is a primary object of this invention to provide a mechanism wherein a table leg may be connected to, or disconnected from, a table top rapidly and with a simple stroke of a hammer. Another object is to provide such a mechanism wherein the connection of the leg to the table top is very rigid. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.